Sexe & Amour
by MrsMalfoy14
Summary: Depuis des années elle attendait ce moment...Celui où Ron lui demanderait sa main pour l'unir à lui. Et pourtant cette question à laquelle elle avait pratiqué la réponse tant de fois n'arrivait pas à passer ses lèvres et c'était la faute de Drago Malfoy.


_**Coucou les gens!**_

_Ca doit etre une delivrance pour tous de voir qu'enfin les auteurs peuvent recommencer à poster parce que pour moi c'est très certainement avec euphorie que je poste enfiiin cette OS que j'ai ecrite depuis un moment en fait et que j'essaie de poster depuis 2 semaines! grr Bref heureseument que le probleme est enfin resolu =D Donc c'est avec joie que je partage avec vous cette petite OS [_Rien de bien serieux, juste un petit quelque chose entre mes deux carachteres preferes bien sur! =D _] _

_Donc sans plus de elai, je vous laisse a votre lecture et vous demande de pardonner mes fautes grammaticales et d'orthographes s'il y en a et vous demande par la meme occasion de m'en faire part pour que je puisse les corriger au plus vite! =) _

_Bonne Lecture et j'espere tres fort que vous aimerez! _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Sexe & Amour_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I.**

**.**

**.**

Timidement, les premiers rayons du soleil faisaient surface, passant à travers la baie vitrée pour éclairer de mille différentes couleurs la chambre où dormaient tranquillement un homme et une femme.

Paresseusement, Hermione Granger ouvrit les yeux, s'habituant doucement au jeu de lumière qui semblait lui caresser la joue. Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'espace d'un instant oubliant les faits qui l'avaient amené à ce lit qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui pourtant n'était pas le sien. Alors qu'un bras d'une pâleur enviable vint lui entourer la taille, elle sourit, se remémorant des prouesses qu'elle et l'homme à ses côtés avaient accomplies encore une fois. Il n'y avait rien à redire : Drago Malfoy était définitivement le meilleur coup qu'elle ne s'était jamais tapé et que probablement elle ne se taperait jamais. Il faisait ressortir en elle ce côté pervers qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Sans oublier qu'il n'y avait strictement rien à reprocher de sa performance à lui.

« - Pourquoi tu te réveilles toujours de sitôt?, elle entendit grogner derrière elle.

- J'espérais pouvoir abuser de toi encore une fois avant la longue journée qui m'attend… »

Avec un long soupir, il enfonça son visage dans son cou, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles qui cependant eu pour effet d'agrandir son sourire.

Dans des petits mouvements paresseux, elle se retourna pour faire face à ce visage froid auquel elle trouvait malgré tout toujours quelque chose de nouveau à contempler.

« - Hermione… dors encore un peu tu veux… Et cesse de m'admirer…

- Toi et ta modestie, répondit-elle en roulant les yeux. On fait quoi plus tard au fait…. ?

- C'est vraiment impossible de trouver un peu de sommeil avec toi tu le sais ca… »

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, un sourire venant s'accrocher au coin de ses lèvres légèrement enflées alors qu'il la tirait pour l'allonger sur lui. Après un long baiser, il répondit :

« - J'en sais rien de ce qu'on fait plus tard… Tu n'as pas un rendez-vous amoureux avec la tête de serpillière ?

- Il s'appelle Ron monsieur l'inculte…. Mais oui j'avais en effet complètement oublié ce petit détail ! Je suppose que de ton côté tu vas te taper Axelle la tête de pelle ?

- Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas hein Axelle…, dit-il avec son sempiternel rictus en coin.

- Je ne dis pas ne pas l'aimer, je ne la connais même pas… c'est juste que je ne vois pas ce que tu peux lui trouver…

- Exactement la même chose que tu trouves en Weasleypette… »

Sur ce, il se leva, faisant son chemin vers la toilette les fesses dans l'air. Enroulant rapidement le drap autour d'elle, Hermione sauta hors du lit pour accourir à sa suite.

A travers le miroir, elle fixa le regard d'acier qui la dévisageait. Doucement, elle laissa tomber le mince drap qui la recouvrait avant d'avancer agilement vers la proie à qui elle lançait désormais un regard pervers. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de trop se rapprocher cependant, il se retourna brusquement, l'attirant vers lui pour la soulever sans efforts et la déposer sur le lavabo. Avec un sourire mesquin mais charmeur devant lequel le ventre d'Hermione se mit à bouillir fortement, il colla son corps au sien alors qu'elle entourait ses longues jambes autour de sa taille. Dans un mouvement beaucoup trop lent, il rapprocha son visage du sien, stoppant à quelques centimètres du sien pour passer sa langue de manière langoureuse sur les lèvres roses d'Hermione, leur respiration à tous les deux au ralenti, presque dans une peur dangereuse d'inhaler. Lentement il fit descendre sa main entre ses seins, la fixant avec un regard provocateur qui laissait transparaitre toute la confidence qu'il possédait… Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il s'enfonça brusquement en elle, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise alors qu'elle portait ses mains à sa chevelure pour l'embrasser hardiment.

**.**

**.**

**II.**

**.**

**.**

Assise à son bureau derrière une pile de parchemins, Hermione marmonnait toutes sortes d'injures dont ses parents n'auraient très certainement pas été fiers. Ses cheveux relevés en une de queue de cheval serrée d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches brunes, ses sourcils froncés jusqu'à ne former qu'une fine ligne, la tête secouant dans tous les sens elle ressemblait presque à une aliénée.

« - Lorena, dit-elle en ne levant pas la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, tu pourrais m'apporter les dossiers qui sont dans l'office d'Helene s'il te plait ?

- Hermione c'est l'heure du lunch tu ne pourrais pas prendre une pause ?, demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

- Oh c'est toi Ron… Tu n'as pas idée de la quantité de travail que j'ai à faire » marmonna-t-elle en ne prenant toujours pas la peine de relever la tête, chose qui n'était absolument pas normal en considérant le fait qu'elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui.

« - Je t'ai… apporté des fleurs…, dit-il timidement en déposant le bouquet de roses sur la table.

- Merci Ron ça me fait vraiment plaisir elles sont belles… »

Légèrement perplexe devant l'attitude d'Hermione qui avait un peu changé depuis quelques temps vis-à-vis de lui, Ron la regarda s'afférer autour de ses dossiers, se préparant mentalement pour lui rappeler leur sortie de la soirée.

Un assez long moment s'étant écoulé en silence, Hermione releva enfin la tête pour poser un regard interrogateur sur Ron.

« - On sort toujours ce soir n'est-ce pas?

- Oui je pensais que tu avais oublié…

- Non. Passe me prendre à 9h d'accord ? dit-elle en reportant son attention aux parchemins devant elle sans vraiment attendre une réponse de la part de Ron.

- Très bien je serai la… A plus tard alors.

- Oui à plus tard… »

Tout comme elle ne lui avait pas prêté attention à son entrée, elle ne le vit pas non plus partir, chose que quelques mois avant qu'elle ne prenne pour habitude de passer chacune de ses nuits dans les bras de Drago, elle n'aurait pas fait. Ron, elle trouvait, manquait d'humour, de conversation et de bien d'autres choses qu'elle trouvait sans aucun problème chez le serpentard. Depuis Poudlard elle avait espéré qu'il se serait amélioré dans ses rapports avec elle mais il était resté le même. Il était bien sur quelqu'un de très agréable cependant cela ne suffisait pas à Hermione qui avait l'impression d'avoir perdu trop d'années de sa vie à attendre qu'il fasse quelque chose de leur relation.

De nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit mais cette fois, à l'odeur de cologne qui envahit la pièce Hermione sut parfaitement qui venait d'entrer. Avec un sourire, elle continua son travail, prétendant ne pas avoir entendu.

«- Tu sais… je te connais assez bien maintenant pour savoir que la petite sournoise que tu es m'as entendu rentrer…

- Ah bon ? Tu penses vraiment me connaitre…» demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil et en posant enfin son regard sur l'homme appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, lui trouvant un charme auquel elle ne savait résister.

- Oui… pour te le prouver je vais te dire trois choses que je crois être le seul à savoir à propos de toi… De un, quand tu es profondément enfouie dans tes pensées, tu mordilles toujours le côté droit de ta lèvre inférieure… De deux, tu as une peur bleue des araignées…

- Attends comment tu as réalisé ça ?

- Parce que la première fois que tu as dormi à la maison tu as lancé un sort pour savoir s'il y en avait… De trois tu détestes ton travail et je me demande encore pourquoi tu ne cherches pas autre chose… Oh et de quatre tu as un signe en forme de singe sur ta fesse droite…

- Il n'est pas en forme de singe mon signe, sourit-elle en se mettant debout et en attendant qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Ma mère disait toujours que ça avait la forme d'un petit ange….

- Eh bien elle te mentait ta mère, répondit-il en la regardant de haut. »

Sans se toucher, ils se regardèrent pendant quelques longues secondes, Hermione souriant en coin alors qu'il l'observait avec des yeux rieurs avant qu'il ne se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser.

«- Je croyais qu'on devait éviter tous contacts au travail ?, demanda-t-elle alors qu'il portait sa main à son visage pour passer une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

- Tu te plains de ma visite ?

- Non comment oserais-je…

- Je pensais bien… Tu es sure que tu es obligée de voir la tête de serpillière ce soir ?, demanda-t-il avec une grimace après un autre baiser. Tu pourrais le voir demain… ou après-demain…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Axelle t'a planté ?

- C'est ce que tu aimerais ?, demanda-t-il avec un rictus.

- Non loin de moi cette envie ô maitre Drago… Mais oui… je suis obligée d'y aller il planifie ce diner depuis au moins un mois et j'espère que cette fois sera la bonne et qu'il me demandera enfin en mariage…»

Se raidissant, Drago laissa tomber sa main lentement le long de son corps.

«- Je vois… On se voit quand tu seras libre alors » dit-il durement en se détournant pour s'en aller. »

Restant plantée au milieu de la pièce, Hermione se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour que le comportement de Drago ne change si vite.

Se demandant d'ailleurs comment elle allait faire pour arrêter de voir celui qui venait de passer la porte si elle se mariait jamais à Ron, elle fit lentement son chemin vers son bureau derrière lequel elle s'assit avec la tête dans les nuages.

**.**

**.**

**II.**

**.**

**.**

Tout était parfait. Le diner s'était déroulé à merveille. Ils attendaient en ce moment le dessert. Mais il avait fallu qu'il fasse cette chose qu'elle avait attendue pendant environ 6 ans.

Il avait fallu qu'il s'agenouille et lui sorte cette boite de velours qui cachait une bague qui lui avait probablement couté toutes ses économies en lui posant LA question à laquelle elle avait pratiqué des milliers de fois la réponse devant son miroir.

Et pourtant pour une fois, elle restait bouche bée. L'émerveillement à présent était passé, le problème restant la réponse qui apparemment avait du mal à sortir de ses lèvres et cela pas parce qu'elle était émue.

Le pauvre malheureux était encore sur un genou, suant à grosses gouttes, les mains tremblantes.

« - Ron… avant que je ne réponde, je vais te poser une question… De quel animal ai-je une peur bleue… ? »

Confus par cette question à laquelle il ne connaissait pas la réponse, Ron tenta sa chance en répondant :

« - Euh… les souris… ? »

Avec un sourire déçu, elle ôta lentement sa main de la sienne.

« - Non… les araignées… j'ai peur des araignées comme toi. Je suis désolée Ron… je ne peux pas t'épouser… » Bégaya-t-elle en se remémorant toutes ses soirées passées avec Drago à parfois ne faire que parler ou regarder des films.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie assez à l'aise avec Ron. Elle avait toujours cru l'aimer mais ces quelques derniers mois avaient apparemment tout changé. Avec Drago elle se sentait toujours bien, partageant rires, disputes pour ensuite atterrir nus comme des vers un peu partout dans son appartement. Étonnamment, il la faisait se sentir complète et elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire l'erreur d'épouser Ron. Drago avait été son pire ennemi pendant longtemps il est vrai et pourtant après avoir appris à le connaitre, elle réalisait enfin être tombée amoureuse de lui.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée Ron… je t'ai attendu pendant trop longtemps… Je crois que mes sentiments ont changé à présent… »

La bouche grande ouverte, Ron, encore dans la même position la regarda se lever et courir vers la sortie, se demandant s'il rêvait ou si Hermione avait bel et bien refusé sa demande en mariage.

**.**

**.**

**IV.**

**.**

**.**

Trempée de la tête aux pieds à cause de la pluie, Hermione, essoufflée, courait le long de l'allée. Enfin arrivée sur le perron, elle se mit à sonner sans arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne enfin ouvrir la porte.

Un sourcil levé, le regard interrogateur, il attendait qu'elle prenne la parole.

« - Pourquoi tu n'étais pas à ton rendez-vous avec Axelle ?

- Je n'en avais pas envie…

- Il m'a enfin demandé en mariage !

- Et tu es venue jusqu'ici pour me dire ça… ? »

Son regard encré dans celui métallique de Drago, elle se posait des questions quant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

« - J'ai refusé…

- Je te demande pardon ?

- J'ai refusé sa demande en mariage… »

Plissant ses yeux de manière perplexe, Drago semblait prendre son temps pour trouver le sens des mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

« - Tu es trempée…, » constata-t-il enfin en la prenant par la main pour la faire entrer, l'emmenant à sa chambre où il la laissa une fraction de seconde pour aller chercher une serviette.

A son retour il entreprit de lui ôter ses habits mouillés, chose qu'il fit en l'espace de quelques secondes. Lentement il lui passa la serviette sur le corps, s'aidant de sa bouche pour sécher chaque parcelle de sa peau laiteuse. Exprimer ses sentiments n'avait jamais été son point fort, encore moins le faire à voix haute alors il s'appliquait à faire tous les petits gestes qui pourraient montrer à cette fille pour qui il avait cultivé des sentiments de haine pendant plus de 8 ans qu'à présent il avait des fourmis dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

La faisant basculer sur le lit, il continua sa tache jusqu'à ce que les hormones d'Hermione ne tiennent plus à cette torture. Avec des mouvements de pro, elle changea de place avec lui de manière à dominer la situation, ses cheveux encore mouillés encadrant son visage pour lui donner un air encore plus pervers qu'à l'habitude.

Bien vite, il se retrouva à son tour nu, prêt pour des sensations que seule Hermione arrivait à lui procurer.

En un sourire qu'elle retrouva aussi sur les fines lèvres de Drago, Hermione l'enfonça en elle lascivement, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration mêlé de satisfaction.

.

.

**V.**

**.**

**.**

Depuis un moment maintenant la télévision dans la chambre principale de la demeure Malfoy était allumée. Emmêlée entre les draps, Hermione était assise entre les jambes de Drago, sa tête appuyée contre son buste, se faisant embrasser de temps à autres.

« - Tu sais… j'ai quelque chose à dire…

- Depuis quand le beau Drago Malfoy devait-il annoncer qu'il avait quelque chose à dire… ?

- Si je comprends bien tu avoues enfin que je suis d'une beauté irrésistible ?

- Tu penses vraiment que si je ne te trouvais pas à mon gout sous tous les angles je serais en ce moment dans tes bras… ? demanda-t-elle en roulant des yeux avec un sourire en coin qu'elle avait hérité de lui. Bien sûr tu es arrogant, prétentieux, insolent, méprisable, trop sûr de toi, impatient, cruel, ambitieux…

- Dans tous ça je n'ai encore entendu aucun compliment, constata-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Maiiiis, tu es bon au lit alors ça compense pour tous tes défauts.

- C'est tout ? Est-ce donc que pour cela que tu es ici et pas autre part ?

- Je dois dire que tu peux être charmant aussi quand tu t'y mets…

- Ah ! Mais vas-y je t'écoute…

- Tu peux également être attentif, drôle, généreux, affectueux et même amical… avec moi du moins. Tes blagues sont pour la plupart sarcastiques, ironiques et de mauvais goût et pourtant je ris à chaque fois que tu en fais une.

- Même si je dis par exemple que tu ressembles à un hippogriffe ? »

Elle lui administra une petite tape en souriant avant de continuer :

« - Le point est que j'ai appris à te connaitre et bien malheureusement j'ai trouvé en toi des petites choses auxquelles je me suis attachée. Tu es deux personnes différentes devant moi et devant le reste de la société et pourtant je me flatte de savoir que la partie de toi que les autres ne connaissent pas est à moi… »

De son index, Drago souleva son menton de sorte à ce qu'ils soient face à face.

« - J'ai fait des recherches sur un sujet ces dernières semaines, j'ai lu des livres sur la chose, la comparant à ce que moi je ressens lorsque tu es avec moi… Et maintenant je suis sûr de savoir exactement ce que c'est… »

Les sourcils froncés, elle attendait qu'il s'explique, confuse quant à la signification de ses paroles.

Toutefois, il se contenta de la regarder avec ce regard qu'il avait posé sur elle la veille dans son bureau. Doucement, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de porter sa bouche à ses oreilles pour dire :

« - Je crois… être amoureux de toi… »

Pendant un moment, il resta à son oreille avant d'enfin lui faire face de nouveau pour découvrir un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

« - Et si… je te disais moi ne pas être amoureuse de toi… »

Il scanna son visage rapidement avant de laisser paraitre sur ses lèvres un sourire en coin.

« - Tu n'oserais pas ne pas rendre au plus bel homme du monde l'amour qu'il te porte… Et si ça serait le cas je ferais en sorte que l'on te jette aux crocodiles ou que l'on te pende sur la place publique pour ton insolence ! »

Eclatant de rire, Hermione l'embrassa impudemment, extasiée de savoir qu'il partageait ses sentiments.

Venant les interrompre dans leur allégresse néanmoins, la sonnerie retentit une fois, puis deux. A la cinquième fois, Hermione consentit enfin à se séparer de lui.

« - Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Pas à ce que je sache… Peu importe la personne elle s'en ira si on l'ignore assez longtemps. »

Ce que en effet ils firent jusqu'à ce que le 20eme coup de sonnette porta un coup fort sur les nerfs de Drago qui dans un grognement se détacha de nouveau d'Hermione.

« - Si c'est encore la voisine je te jure que je lui lance le avada sans y repenser à deux fois…

- Laisse j'y vais, rit Hermione en s'empressant d'enfiler une des chemise de Drago.

En quelques minutes, elle arriva à l'entrée, ouvrant la porte pour se figer sur place à la vue de la personne qui se tenait là.

« - Hermione…, commença-t-il, je… j'ai trouvé cette adresse écrite sur un bout de papier chez toi… je désespérais de jamais te trouver… Hermione… si tu ne veux pas m'épouser dans le moment cela importe peu… on peut simplement continuer à se voir, à sortir ensemble… Je sais que tu m'aimes et je t'aime aussi alors nous pouvons trouver une solution pour que ça marche entre nous… »

Seulement, à ce moment, il réalisa ce qu'elle portait et dans la confusion totale, il entendit la voix d'homme qui retentit de l'intérieur :

« - Hermione tout va bien ? »

Alors que son cerveau mettait un nom sur cette voix qu'il savait connaitre de quelque part, son pire ennemi apparut dans toute sa grandeur, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon.

« - Mione… qu'est-ce que… pourquoi il est… Je ne comprends pas... »

Encore sous l'effet de la surprise Hermione restait là, collant son dos à Drago comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien derrière elle.

« - Ron…, entreprit-elle enfin, la raison pour laquelle j'ai refusé ta demande en mariage c'est parce que l'idée seule de ne plus pouvoir revoir Drago m'était maladive. Je sais que tu ne saurais comprendre le fait que j'entretienne avec lui une relation ni même le fait qu'avec lui j'ai passée toutes les nombreuses nuits ou je n'étais pas avec toi mais je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Je suis désolée si je te fais de la peine en te disant cela mais il est bel et bien la raison pour laquelle je ne peux accepter de t'épouser. Depuis notre quatrième année à Poudlard je t'ai aimé sans rien demander en retour. Mais ma relation avec Drago m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a fait réaliser que devoir attendre des années pour que tu me dises ne serait-ce simplement que tu m'aimes n'est pas la manière dont nous devrions nous aimer… »

En silence, Hermione regarda passer sur le visage de son meilleur ami une expression de confusion, puis de tristesse pour s'arrêter à la colère.

« - Il doit t'avoir lancé un sort…

- Non Ron… je suis ici de mon propre gré.

- Tu mens… il t'a lancé un sort, c'est la seule explication à cette folie ! Viens avec moi Hermione, on va chez Harry pour qu'il m'aide un peu à te rendre ta personnalité… »

Ajoutant les gestes à la parole, il la prit brusquement par le poignet, la tirant férocement à lui.

« - Ron lâche moi tu me fais mal!

- Weasley, intervint enfin Drago d'une voix dangereuse, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, si tu ne la relâche pas tout de suite je te promets les pires souffrances de ta vie et ce n'est qu'un euphémisme devant ce que je te ferai subir…

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Malfoy au cas où… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing de Drago vint atterrir avec force en plein milieu de son visage, faisant ainsi flancher son nez qui ne tarda pas à répandre des litres de sang.

Avec un cri qui rendrait fières les harpies du lac de Poudlard, Ron porta sa main à son nez alors qu'Hermione alla vers Drago qui se plaça tout bonnement devant elle pour empêcher le rouquin de pouvoir de nouveau la toucher.

« - Je te suggèrerais de t'en aller tout de suite Weasley car l'envie de te frapper une ou deux fois encore me tient fortement. »

Avec un regard noir vers l'ex serpentard, Ron préféra s'en aller, gémissant une ou deux fois en descendant l'allée pour enfin transplaner une fois hors de la propriété.

Suivant Hermione dans le salon, Drago s'installa juste à ses côtés en silence.

« - Hermione…

- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire Drago et je te répondrai avant même que tu ne me poses la question… Oui je suis sure de ne plus aimer Ron ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Je suspecte que mes sentiments pour lui avaient changé depuis bien longtemps déjà mais je m'y accrochais encore un peu dans l'espoir que quelque chose de bon en ressortirait. Mais je suis sure à présent de ne vouloir passer mon temps qu'avec toi…

- Et pourtant je ne te garantis pas de t'aimer pour bien longtemps…

- Je sais…, répondit-elle avec un rictus. Mais je préfèrerais passer 1 ou 2 mois avec toi que de passer le reste de ma vie avec Ron… »

Du coin de l'œil, il la regarda, souriant à l'idée de n'avoir Hermione qu'à lui à présent.

« - Très bien… ,» dit-il en se mettant debout et en attendant qu'elle fasse pareille avant de la soulever par ses fesses avec son éternel sourire charmeur. Enroulant ses pieds autour de sa taille et passant ses bras derrière son cou, elle répondit à son sourire en disant :

« - Tu ne trouves pas qu'on fais l'amour un peu trop ces jours-ci…

- Depuis quand était-il possible de trop faire l'amour ?, demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil. Au contraire je pense que si on veut s'inscrire au concours de sexe de la Hollande on devrait commencer par s'exercer un peu plus chaque jour…

- Et qui avait dit qu'on allait s'inscrire à ton fameux concours ?, s'enquit-elle en riant.

- La mère Noël… » dit-il en l'embrassant avant de lui murmurer un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille.

_Parce qu'après tout, leur histoire qui avait commencée simplement par cette relation purement physique avait finit par les atteindre tous les deux au point qu'ils en étaient tous les deux arrivés à partager ces sentiments qu'aucun n'auraient cru un jour possible. Et pourtant, chair contre chair, souffle entremêlé, doigts entre-lacés et lèvres inséparables, ils prouvaient au reste du monde qu'après tout, Sexe & Amour n'etaient separés que par une misérable frontière pratiquement inexsitante. Parce que tout simplement, le Sexe amenait tout droit à un amour indestructible... _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Alors...**_

_Vous en avez pensez quoi? J'espere que vous avez aimer meme si c'etait pas grand chose de bien serieux! :S Donc serait-ce trop vous demander de me faire plaisir et de laisser une petite review? (a) *.* Siou'plaiiit? =) _

_Grosses bises  
><em>_&  
><em>_Passez une bonne journée._

_**MrsMalfoy**_


End file.
